Robots and Candies!
Robots and Candies! is the 31st episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot Loundrel gets hypnotized from Kaylee's treats to help with her newest plan, but the other Boys try to get their friend back and create a cure for Loundrel to wake up from his trance. Songs * Open Up Your Eyes * When I Led the Guard Trivia * This episode shows how Kaylee became a villain. Characters * Loundrel * Splattery * Gloobert * Flatterine * Squidling * Cadabrin * Mr Kahani * The Snail Triplets * Officer Brooks * Mayor Gooder * Kaylee * Super Evil Ball * Slit-Mouth Monster * Dracula * Skeleton * Ghosts * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails * Clicker Cracker * Strange Guppy * Strange Sea Snake Story Narrator: The future city of Bubbletucky...begins on a peaceful and quiet day." (Loundrel and Squidling race through very loudly) "Or...maybe not no quiet." Loundrel and Splattery pass through a bank, while grabbing the Skeleton and taking away his money. Skeleton: "Hey, no fair!" (Splattery lets go of him) "Aaaaah!" (falls down into a sewer drain) Later, Loundrel and Cadabrin flew across the ocean with Clicker Cracker and her bag of tools. Clicker Cracker: "That tunnel bank would've been a success if it weren't for you!" Loundrel: "Oh well, we live and learn. I hope you love a swimming pool of water." Clicker Cracker: "A pool of water? What are you...?" (Loundrel lets go of her) "Ahhhhh!" (falls into the ocean) Cadabrin: "I guess we can keep the tools." (he and Loundrel left) Later, Slit-Mouth Monster was making a passenger train fly in the sky, with everyone in it. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Looks like trains can fly after all!" (laughs) Loundrel: (he, Gloobert, and Flatterine flew in) "Gloobert, take on Slit-mouth Monster. Flatterine, you and I will hold the train and land it on the rails." Gloobert: "Right!" (goes to Slit-mouth Monster) Flatterine: "On it." (he and Loundrel head for the train) Gloobert punches Slit-Mouth Monster in the face, causing his power to wear off. Loundrel and Flatterine catched the train and gently set it back on the rails. Loundrel: "Good work." (Gloobert come up to them) "Let's take him to Jail." Gloobert and Flatterine: "Right!" (they take Slit-Mouth Monster and flew to the Prison Center) Cuts to Town Hall in the Mayor's office where Mr Kahani was having a meeting with Mayor Gooder. Mayor Gooder: "Your boys have been saving many of our citizens and keeping Bubbletucky safe from many bad guys all around the place." Mr Kahani: "Yes, so I've heard. Loundrel is the one who leads the team." Mayor Gooder: "Indeed. I was thinking your boys would attend as future police members at Bubbletucky Prison, but the decision will only go to the Electronicles themselves. So I was thinking we throw a party for them." Mr Kahani: (excited) "A Party? Wow! Don't worry, Mayor Gooder, I get the boys ready this evening and we'll get thiis party started." (leaves to get ready) Mayor Gooder: "Yes...the sooner, the better." Cuts to the Bad Lands where the villains were arguing over their failed plan Clicker Cracker: "That last attack was a disaster." Dracula: "Is it just me or are those meddling robots getting better?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "It's Loundrel. He's even tougher than he used to be. Nothing gets past him now." Skeleton: "Yes, and the others are following his every order." Ghost #1: "I don't know about you, but I'm almost ready to give up." Ghost #2: "Yeah." Ghost #3: "Me too." Ghost #4: "Same here."Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Heroes turn Villains Category:Musical Bands